


07.12.26

by GivenTheChonce_x (LoveAndChonce_95)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future, Multi, This makes reference to Johannah, This mentions Robin, therapeutic writing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndChonce_95/pseuds/GivenTheChonce_x
Summary: December 7th 2026, Doncaster, United Kingdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something to help me figure out stuff. They'll be alright, they've got this. Have faith.

°

 

"Jamie, can you open the door, must be uncle Niall."

"Kay papa."

 

Harry listens from the kitchen as his daughter welcomes his best friend and his own family into the house, squealing with her cousin in the corridor. A smile illuminates his features, the always present warmth in his heart spreading at the sound of the children laughing together. 

 

“Hi mate, smells wonderful.”   
“Of course it does, I’m the one cooking here.”

 

They hug each other tight, having missed each other in the few days they’d spent apart. 

 

“Where’s Barb ?”

“On the plane, she asked me to excuse her for not being present.”

“It’s alright, we understand.”

“She wanted to come early but she only managed to catch a flight later in the morning.”

“No biggie, Gem’s coming at 8 too.”

 

Niall presses a kiss to Harry’s hair, turning away to join the chatter in the living room. Harry takes a sip of his glass of white wine, covers the pan again. 

 

Liam had been the first to arrive with his toddler, Ilham, who was barely learning to run without putting his hands in front of him. His parents had followed ten minutes later, as well as Anne who had brought Des and his girlfriend with her. Zayn had gotten back just in time from Los Angeles, rushing to be at his boyfriend’s side. Trisha had almost slapped him when he said he’d been two seconds away from missing his plane.

 

Harry giggles lightly, content. 

 

“Need any help, Haz ?”

 

Lottie enters the kitchen, her big belly guiding her. She’s so beautiful Harry could cry. 

 

“Everything’s in order Lots. Was going to join you.”

 

As soon as he sits in the sofa, Willie comes to cuddle his papa, climbing up his legs with the strength of his tiny arms. Harry squeezes the child against his chest, his cheek rubbing the top of his baby’s head. 

 

They keep chatting away as more people arrive, everyone greeting Harry on their way in. 

 

The room is soon full of laughters and children’s voices sound from every corner, loud and alive. 

 

Harry’s in the kitchen again when Niall, Liam and Zayn join him. There’s a hand on his shoulder, another clutching his fingers, a third caressing his neck. His eyes close and his breath vacillates, the love surrounding his body overwhelming. 

 

“He’ll be here.”

 

He nods.

 

They eat, they talk, they listen to the olders' memories and watch the younger create new ones. There’s something in the air, a murmur of excitement, maybe the beating pulse of expectation. 

 

They gather in the garden, thick snow illuminated by the moon, silence like a blanket on them. 

 

Harry stays back, watching over his people, his family. Jamie and Willie are back at his side, nosing against his warm body. Zayn has Ilham in his arms, his back supported by Liam’s solid chest. The grandparents are all holding each other, sharing emotions through contact and presence. Barbara is hugging Niall, the little Nessa nesting between her dad’s legs. 

 

Doris presses her forehead against Ernest’s, fresh tears on both their faces, Dan’s arms around their shoulders. Gemma is two feet in front of him, cuddled into their father, red eyes threatening to spill, and her hand on Lottie’s back. Lottie whose own hands are both on her belly, eyes closed and fingers intertwined with Tommy’s.

 

Harry looks up, wet eyelashes framing his eyes, his lips quivering. He catches Anne shaky smile and sends one back before he raises his head to the sky above. Little lights fly from all their hands, candles burning against the dark ink of the winter sky, thoughts and prayers rising above them. 

 

“Hi, Jay. Hi, Robin.”

 

A tear escapes him, freezing on his cheek.

 

There’s movement in the back of the garden, between trees that have been there for decades, solid, permanent. A shadow is walking towards them and Harry might just as well start sobbing right there. He was there. He’d been there the whole time, watching. 

 

His face is blank, his eyes reddish and his hair all tousled by the quiet brise. Everyone’s seen him now, everyone holding their breaths. 

 

He opens his mouth, blowing air out, smoking up his face. The sound is thin, almost inaudible and at the same time, so strong, powerful in its meaning. 

 

“The sun goes down and it comes back up.”

It stops, waiting. Zayn nods.

 

“The world -”

 

Liam joins.

 

“it turns -”

 

Niall hums.

 

“no matter what.”

 

Voices combine and twirl around them, a sweet comfort enveloping their minds, smiles popping out.

 

They hug each other, shouting their hellos into the air, screaming their affection to the sky, singing their love, sure that they’d be heard.

 

He keeps walking, a discreet smile stretching his lips. He stops in front of Harry, a knee down in the snow to receive his children in his arms. Hugs, forehead kisses, promises of love whispered.

 

He comes back up, close but still too far away.

Their eyes lock, the hurt still written in them 10 years later, the pain tingling despite everything. Harry frames his jaw with his hands, thumbs caressing the skin of his temples. There’s a constant flow of emotions between them, no words needed to understand. They never did need words. Harry sees scars, he sees wounds and some damage that won’t ever be healed but he sees strength too. He reads love and he reads pride. And he knows they're reflecting in his own glassy eyes. 

 

“Darling just hold on.”

 

A touch of lips, skin in contact, warmth spreading. Arms come around Harry’s waist, so tight he can barely breathe. He feels a kiss in his neck, hears a laugh crackling out.

 

“We made it, mum, we did it Robin. We did it all.”

  
  


°


End file.
